Night Ember
by coloredraininlives
Summary: I must protect my sister from getting hurt. I must keep her, the remainder of my family, alive..even if it means that I'll perish... Pokemon TF Rated T for violence and language
1. Episode 1

_Whatever life throws at your way_

_Whatever danger gives you dismay_

_Stay strong_

_And your guardian will protect you from life's harm_

**Episode 1: Beginnings**

"Dad! Mom! Manny!" I screamed as I raced through a hall full of smoke, burning my eyes and damaging my lungs. "Where are you?"

I could feel my heart beating rapidly and my mind clogged with negative thoughts that maybe they lost themselves in the wicked flames. I stared at a nearby door. "Manny's Room". I quickly barged in, finding half the room up in flames and a girl huddled at a corner, scared to death.

"Manny!" I yelled as I raced towards her and gave her a hug. "Are you hurt?"

She silently shook her head and I hugged her once more.

"Let's get you out of here."

We ran out of her room and began to head towards the stairs. As soon as we arrived at the stair case, debris rained down and made it impossible for us to go through.

"Damn it, this way!"

We dashed down the hall again, trying to see through all of the smoke.

"To the window!" I yelled as I quickly spotted one.

We quickly headed over and I began my attempt to open our only escape, only shattering our illusion of getting out alive.

_Come on_, I thought, _come on_.

No effect.

"Screw this," I muttered as I balled my hand into a fist and swung it at the window, breaking our way out.

Falling glass sliced my arm and let my blood spill on the floor.

"Go," I told her, "I'll be with you in a sec."

"But-"

"No buts, go now."

She quickly crawled out of the window as I ran back in the hallway to continue my search for our parents.

"MOM! DAD!" I screamed.

I dashed to the last place I haven't look, their bedroom. I slowly crept their door as I heard voices on the other side: my mother crying, my father swearing, someone laughing, and a soothing voice that I'll never forget.

"Please leave us alone," my mother begged, "we have children."

"I will fucking kill you!" my father yelled. "You're going to fucking pay for everything you caused."

"Don't worry, your children will be in good hands and as for you, don't count on it. Kill them."

I heard them loading their guns.

_No._

My mother pleading and my father swearing even louder as they took aim.

_No._

_**BLAM!  
>BLAM!<strong>_

_NO!_

I snapped my eyes open, gasping for air. I slowly pulled off the covers of my bed and saw the sheet wet around my thighs. Another bad memory, another bed sheet covered in piss by a sixteen year old boy. I sighed and scurried over to the bathroom, needed to shower off the stench of urine. I turned on the water as I undressed myself and tossed my shorts, undershirt, and underwear aside. I quickly huddled inside and felt the warm droplets touching my skin. I began to remember what happened after that horrific night: Manny and I went on the run and hoped they won't find us, our trust towards others lowered to only each other, and ending up living in a shack of a home for the past two years. But I knew for everything we faced, I had to be strong for Manny and myself. I slowly got out after scrubbing myself thoroughly and changed into a pair of jeans and a black tee. Slowing opening the door, I saw my twin sister still sleeping in her side of the bed and approached toward her.

"Manny," I said gently. "Manny, wake up."

"What is it Aidan?" she asked quietly after she opened her fragile eyes.

"Time for school."

She slowly got up and glanced at me.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"I'm fine," I assured, go shower. I'll get breakfast going."

* * *

><p>"Now class, go to page forty-two and start working on the review."<p>

I slowly opened the page and used my notebook to cover my little black book that I use to write whatever short story, drawing, or poem popped into my head. I looked through the entries in it, finding it mostly on a lonely nobody trying to something one friend, human or pokemon.

"What do you have there Aidan?"

I slowly turned around and saw the boy staring at the black book.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Can I see it."

"No."

"Didn't your parents taught you to share? Oh wait, they're dead."

"Please leave me alone," I told him gently as I clenched my fist.

"Make me," he said as he jabbed a pencil in my ribcage.

I could feel anger as well as sadness taking over my body, warning I could snap any second.

"Are you going to cry? Come on, do something."

I looked away, not wanting to fight.

"Coward," he whispered to my ear as he jabbed me once more.

"Espie!" the teacher's Espeon growled at us.

We slowly looked away from each other and continued with our work. I slowly uncovered my little black book and turned to a random page, finding a sketch of an Umbreon: tears were flowing from his cheeks as he looked away, bruises and scars covered his body, a black leather collar on his neck and chains that kept him from escaping, his forepaws trying to reach for something or someone, his tail tucked between his hind legs, his ears pressed against his skull, and his eyes widened in fear as he begged to be released. I slowly stroked his body with my finger, thinking it will keep him at ease even though it was just a drawing. Out of all the things I drew or written, this one was the darkest of them all and the one in my mind most of the time.

"Don't worry," I told him. "Everything will be alright."

I could picture him in my mind jumping around and wagging his tail, knowing there's someone helping him. Then, the bell rang extremely loud and the emergency lights flashed.

"Talems!" I heard someone scream.

I quickly looked out the window, finding big figures breaking into our school.

"It's okay everyone," the teacher announced. "Let's quickly head down the shelter."

_Manny_, I thought in my head as I watched them head for her classroom.

I grabbed my little black book and bolted out the door.

"Aidan!" I heard my teacher yell.

I continued to run through the hallway, hearing screaming and shattering.

_Please be okay Manny_, I begged in my head. _Please be okay_.

I quickly found her classroom, the door blown into bits. I swallowed hard as I slowly crept inside.

"Manny?" I called as I took a glimpse of overturned desks and paper scattered all over the place.

"Aidan?"

I slowly turned to a corner, finding Manny staring with eyes full of fear and huddling. I quickly rushed over towards her and held her close.

"Thank god you're safe! Come on, we need to get out of here."

_**BLAM!**_

Manny screamed as she held my arm tightly.

"Let's move!"

We dashed out the door, running through the half destroyed hallway as a group of soldier like people spotted us.

"There's two!" I heard one of them announced.

"Run faster Manny!"

"AHHH!"

She collapsed on the ground, her legs tied up from like a rope like fabric.

"MANNY!"

_**ZAP!**_

"AIDAN!"

I collapsed on the ground, feeling tiny bolts of electricity paralyzing my body. I stared at Manny who was still screaming and tried to reach for me.

"These two will make a fine addition to the Talems."

I felt my body being picked up as I began to lose my grip to stay conscious.

_I must protect Manny_. _I need to stay strong. I need to..._

Blackout.


	2. Episode 2

_Stay with your guardian_

_When going through the highest obstacle_

_And if your guardian get captured along the way_

_Pray in the darkest day_

_And you might see him again_

**Episode 2: A New Home?**

I slowly fluttered my eyes open, still feeling the tiny bolts of electricity crawling in my bones. I felt someone holding my arm tightly and I slowly turned, finding Manny clenching my arm. She slowly gazed up at me and gave a tight hug.

"Oh Aidan," she whispered as tears began to trickle down her cheeks, "thank goodness you're okay."

"There, there," I said soothingly as I gently stroked her twilight black hair, "no need to cry."

I slowly looked around as I continued stroking Manny's hair, finding other children from as young as three years old to as old as our age. I also noticed how dirty and/or bruised some of them are, making me feel sick. I slowly turned towards the wall and peeked through the small crack, figuring we're in a truck going up a mountain somewhere. I quietly glanced back at Manny, asleep in my lap, and gave a small, weak smile. I slowly pulled out my little black book from my pocket and opened to the page of the Umbreon drawing and rubbed his body with my finger again.

"I bet you're scared of what's going on too," I told it. "If only you were flesh and bone instead of a drawing then I wouldn't be facing this alone."

Then, a wrinkled, folded paper fell out of my book and landed on Manny's head. I slowly picked it up and unfolded it. It was the story. The story that I always begged my mother to read when I was young.

"Please mommy! Please read me the story!" I begged as I jumped on my bed.

"Alright Aidan," she said sweetly as she grabbed a small book from my book shelf, "I'll read it and then its bed time."

"Yay!" I exclaimed as I went in the covers and held my Eevee plushy close.

"Are you settled in?"

"Yes mommy."

"Alright then."

She cleared her throat and opened the book.

"Once upon a time there was a small Umbreon roaming around the big forest at night, exploring the world. He goes over the lake and a little boy crying.

'Why are you crying?' he asked.

'No one likes me,' he said softly, 'No ones wants to be my friend.'

'You can make a lot of friends.'

'No I can't.'

'I'll be your friend.'

'Really?'

'Sure! We can travel around the world together!'

'Okay!'

So the two new friends ran off in the forest, traveling all over the world to see new-"

"Ow!" I exclaimed after I banged my head.

Manny snapped her eyes open and asked, "Are you okay Aidan?"

"Yeah. Looks like we're stopping."

The doors slammed open and hooded figures in black robes dragged us out. One of them threw me on the floor and the other pushed Manny next to me.

"Nice to know how they treat guests," I mumbled as I got up.

"Start walking you two!"

I held Manny close as we began to walk down.

"I'm scared Aidan," she whispered.

"Just stay close to me and you'll be fine."

I glanced at the other children, scared to death; hopefully nothing bad would happen. We were led in a large area with more hooded figures at the sides. There was on a white robe above us, observing all the frightened children.

"Don't worry little ones, you're safe here," she announced. "My name is Serenity, leader of the Talems, your new family. You will be expected to follow every little instuction we'll give you and our rules."

"LET US OUT YOU BITCH!"

"Alright, who's the smart ass that swore to the mistress?" one of the hooded figures questioned as he walked down our aisle.

He stopped in front of Manny and asked, "Was it you?"

She stared at him with her eyes full of fear and began to quiver.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be afraid of me," he said as he stroked her hair, reaching for her breasts.

I tackled him, knocking him onto the floor, and grabbed him by the collar.

"You stay the fuck away from her," I threatened.

"What are you going to do, prick?" he questioned.

I clenched my fist hard and struck him hard on the face. He gave a sinister chuckle as he glared at me.

"Wrong move."

Two hooded figures grabbed me by the arms, pulling me off of him, and the hooded figure slowly got up; heading towards me with a taser in his hands. He jabbed it against my skin, letting a thousand bolts of electricity travel through my body.

"Aidian!" Manny screamed as she saw me screaming in pain.

He increased the voltage, forcing me to scream louder. When he finally removed the taser, my body went limp; barely bearing the pain.

"Let this all be a lesson to all of you," he announced, "disobey us, you get punished."

They dragged me away from her, from Manny.

"M-Manny..." my voice became a hoarse whisper as I slowly closed my eyes. Darkness.

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling worse than before. I quickly rolled my eyes around the lab like room, finding myself hanged by the shackles on my wrists and having only my underwear on.

_Where the hell am I_? I thought in my head.

I began to cry for help, only hearing it muffled from the cloth tied in my mouth. I heard the door open and rolled my eyes upward, finding the hooded figure.

"You're finally awake," he grimaced. "I thought I might have to do this with you unconscious."

He wandered forward as he grabbed a large syringe from a nearby tray.

"You know you have guts to disobey the rules and take another's punishment. But maybe the punishment is too extreme to take."

He carefully injected the orange substance in my arm and gave a sinister smile.

"Maybe you'll learn to behave as our pet."

My skin began to burn, my head began to ache, and a new level of pain kicked in. I gave short, muffled screams as I heard my bones cracking and rearranging. I glanced down and saw fur beginning to sprout all over my sweat covered skin. As my body altered and grew weaker, I glanced at a small mirror on the tray, taking one last glance of the old me...


	3. Episode 3

He prays to see her again

She wishes for everything to be how it was

Sad they are separated by the sharp teeth on life's jaw

But he knows that he must stay strong for the both of them

**Episode 3: "Renewed"**

Cold. The first word that came into my head as I slowly flickered my eyes opened. Fear. The first feeling I experience. Manny. The first word that came out of my mouth.

"Manny..." my voice was a hoarse whisper. "Manny..."

My eyes rolled around, finding myself locked in a cage; covered by a cream colored sheet.

_Where am I?_ I thought to myself.

I slowly lifted my head, hearing the faintest jingle. I slowly looked down, finding a tag that read "Crest" on my neck and twilight black fur all over my body.

_What the hell?_

I examined myself; finding more fur, a somewhat bushy tail that looked similar to my ears, paws, a muzzle, and yellow rings on my tail, ears, legs, and on my forehead.

"UMBREON!" I shrieked in panic.

Suddenly, the sheet flung off of the cage and the light almost blinded my eyes.

"Well look who finally woke up."

I slowly gazed up, finding the hooded man towering in front of me with the sheet in his hands.

"I was worried that our little pet would end up in a coma like some of the other pets."

I slowly backed away, beginning to stench in fear. He gave a small smirk as he opened the cage door and gently placed two bowls inside.

"Don't worry 'Crest' you'll be safe here, that is if you behave like a good little pet."

He walked away, letting out a soft chuckle and leaving me alone. My eyes began to water as I stared at the scared Umbreon from my little black book in the water bowl. As the lights flickered off, I gave a mournful cry.

The arctic cold air kissed my skin as I slowly wandered around darkened halls, heart rate lowering. I rubbed my hands together as my eyes took a slight glance at my breath in the icy air. I slowly glanced forward, finding light at the end of the hall. I began to trot towards it, my legs beginning to feel numb. I slowly peeked my head out, hoping there was some warmth for my freezing body, and gave a soundless gasp as I found myself back in where we used to live; right before the fire, right before our parents deaths, right before Manny and I become so alone. Everything was covered in the powdered white snow with a blue hue. I spotted two teens throwing snowballs at each other.

"You can't beat me Manny!"

"The Queen of the ice will defeat any enemy in the way!"

I gave a small smile as I watched their snowball fight.

"Aidan! Manny! Time to go in!"

The two teens dropped their snowballs and ran inside of their well lit house full of Christmas decorations. Minutes passed as the sky became dark and hooded figures began to stand in front of the house.

"What?" I asked as I watched them curiously.

One of them took out a single, lit match and threw in the house. In less than a minute, the house burst in flames as I heard a screaming, "Dad! Mom! Manny! Where are you?"

"No," I whimpered, "no..."

All but one of the hooded figures barged inside and I raced after them.

"Leave them alone!" I screamed.

_**Crack!**_

The joints on my legs snapped, forcing me to fall forward. I peered over and saw the drastic change was coming.

"Leave them alone!"

Black fur began to spread all over my body like wildfire, my hands and feet became paws, my ears were painfully moved to the top of my head and lengthened, a tail shot out of my tailbone, and my head began to change shape as well as my features from my eyes to my teeth. I crawled towards the house, not giving a care about myself and focused on the ones that were trapped in the fire.

"Get... the fuck...away from... my family," I whimpered.

I collapsed halfway, losing strength too quickly. I felt myself being picked up and held close to the hooded man's chest.

"Umbri?" I said so innocently and cutely.

"Don't worry pet," the hooded man assured. "They've been naughty and deserve to be punished." He began to scratch the back of my ear. "And who knows, we might find you a friend to play with."

I began to purr in satisfaction, losing my humanity.

_No I must stay strong_, I thought in my mind, _I must..._

_**BLAM!**_

_**BLAM!**_

I died away with my parents, and became the Talem's obedient, adorable little pet...

My eyes snapped opened and I gasped for air.

"Umbri...bri," I whimpered.

My nose twitched as it picked up a strong stench of urine and I looked around, finding the shredded newspaper around me covered in pee.

"Bri," I sighed as my ears drooped.

I slinked away from my stained corner and scurried towards my water bowl.

_Lick._

_Lick._

_Lick._

I lapped the cool refreshing water to calm myself down although drinking water after pissing in my "bed" didn't really made sense. I gave a soft yawn as I curled up at another corner.

"Breon bri..." I murmured as I slowly closed my eyes.

The door slammed opened.

"UMBRI!" I jumped.

I quickly looked over, finding the hooded man at the cage door.

"Had nice sleep Crest?" he asked.

I stared at him as I huddled at the corner, tail tucked between my legs. He unlocked the door and grabbed me gently, slowly pulling me out of my cage.

"Time for you to work with the other pets."

He clipped a leash on my collar and walked me out of the room, leading me to my "new life"..


	4. Episode 4

_A new world_

_So unknown, so bizarre_

_A new life_

_So vague, so dark_

_I might seem like a new being, a new soul, a new companion, a new slave_

_But I'm still me_

**Episode 4: Crest**

"Welcome to your new life Crest," The hooded man announced as he led me to a darkened hall where a group of figures stood silently.

I stopped and gave a confused look.

"Come on."

He yanked the leash hard, almost knocking me off of my feet. After regaining my footing, I steadily lingered forward, having insecurity and fear at my side.

"What do you have there, Kaba?" a figure asked.

"A gift for you Eli," he replied. "He's pretty shy at the moment but I know he'll open up to you in no time."

Kaba shoved me towards Eli as I faced down, not wanting to see anything.

"It's alright boy," I heard Eli say gently as he petted my head, "I won't hurt you."

I slowly gazed up, finding a boy about a year older than myself. His gold like eyes glanced at me, his light ash brown hair almost touched his brows, his smile bright and heartwarming, and his stature barely any muscles and bulk compared to Kaba.

"B-b-bri?"

"Why are you giving him that _thing_?" a woman around Kaba's age came in view, questioning him.

"The same reason why you gave Prim that Glaceon Belle," Kaba announced, "he deserves it."

"Thank you Kaba," Eli said respectively.

"By the way it's your turn on sentry duty with Prim and…I almost forgot."

He gives him a small metal rod.

"Why do I need this?"

"Crest can be a little naughty."

"Thank you but I don't think it'll be necessary."

"Why are you still standing around? Go to your post," Belle demanded.

"Come on Crest," Eli told me gently as he wandered off.

I glanced at Kaba's face; his rough, rugged face. He glanced at me with his cold, dark eyes and gave a sinister smile. I looked away and scurried over with Eli as I heard faint words muttering from Kaba.

* * *

><p>I stayed close to him, closer than I can ever be, I can feel him watching my movements as we went down the hall.<p>

"Are you okay Crest?" he asked.

I quietly gazed up at him with my sad like ruby eyes.

"You're probably a bit frightened to this whole thing, aren't you?"

I slowly nodded and he gently patted my head.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to this," he assured, "and I'll make sure that you're always comfortable, okay?"

"Umbri," I said quietly.

After what seemed to be hours of silence and walking aimlessly, the two of us reached the front gates. The cool, moist air gently blew against my fur as the glorious, warm sun is hidden behind the thick, tall trees of the surrounding forest. I glanced at the acres of land between the rusty colored gates and the palatial building where my sister is, completely barren of plant life.

"Late again Eli."

"I have an excuse why Prim."

"What do you have there, Eli?"

"Kaba gave him to me. Crest!"

I slowly turned around, glancing at a girl around my age. Her dark blue hair glistened from the small amount of light, her black robe covered up her slender body, her cherry colored lips gave a small smile, and her hazel eyes met mine. She leisurely walked towards me and gently placed her hand on my head.

"You're so adorable," she gave a small smile as she petted me.

I stared at her, emotionless.

"He's a little shy," Eli said softly.

"Ah. Well, lucky for him, I know a little someone he can talk to. Lacey!"

I turned to the direction she was calling and spotted a Glaceon trotting towards me.

"Hi!" she smiled

"Hi," my voice was soft and quiet.

"My name is Lacey, what's yours?"  
>I grew silent, the last thing I wanted to think about is my "name".<p>

"Are you okay? You look a little frightened."

"I'm fine," I said quietly.

"Well then, what's your name?"

"C-Crest…" I said slowly, a whimper hidden behind the word.

"That's a nice name," she smiled again.

"What did I tell you Eli? He looks less shy already."

"Yeah, we should get back to our post. Come on you two."

We trotted right behind them as the sun began to shine upon us.

* * *

><p>Dinner time as an Umbreon. Disgusting. I stared at the canned slop sitting in my bowl, the foul stench trickling my sensitive nose. I gently shoved the bowl away. I glanced at the table full of delicious, scrumptious, mouthwatering food and heard my stomach give a low rumble.<p>

"Bri," I whined softly.

"What's wrong Crest?" Eli asked as he leaned over his chair and spotted the slop, "don't like the food?"

I nodded and stuck my tongue at the bowl.

"Here's something you might like," he smiled as he gently placed a chicken leg in front of me.

"Bri?"

"Go ahead, it's yours."

I gave a small smile as I lay down and began to nibble on the hot, juicy, chicken.

"Enjoy it?"

"Umbri," I glanced up at him and smiled.

He smiled back and petted my head.

"Hey Eli who's this?"

"A new friend I made Lazardus."

I steadily gazed at the tall boy, his hazel eyes glanced at mine as he moved his dark blond hair to the side.

"Bri," I said softly as I wrapped my paws around the chicken leg and slowly dragged it towards me.

"Don't worry little guy," he smiled. "I won't take away your food. You finally got a pokemon Eli….and a frightened one."

"Crest just hasn't got comfortable yet."

"I might have a solution for that little situation. Stride!"

A Jolteon dashed towards us with a big grin.

"Jolt! Jolt!"

The Jolteon sat at his feet, still grinning.

"Eli has a new friend that's a little shy. Can you make him feel welcome?"

The Jolteon turned around and his grin faded to a small smile as his eyes met mine.

"Hello," he said, "I'm Stride."

"I'm Crest." I said softly.

"Why are dark types so quiet and depressing?" I heard him murmur to himself. "Anyways as you can see I'm very athletic. Are you?"

"I guess," I shrugged.

"Hey guys!" Prim exclaimed as she and Lacey wandered towards us.

"I see you two already met."

"Yeah he has quite the personality," Jolt rolled his eyes.

"How's your first day on the job?" Lacey asked in a kind matter.

"Okay I guess," I said softly as i nibbled on my chicken leg.

"You guess?" Jolt gave me an odd look.

"Don't be rude Stride," Lacey nudged him.

"You'll love it here, just wait."


	5. Episode 5

****_Times get tough, yes it true_

_And evil brings out what they brew_

_But in every bad thing comes a good_

_You might find a new friend that'll stand beside you_

**Episode 5: A New Friend**

"_Manny? Manny!"_

"_Aidan!"_

"_Stay with me Manny!"_

_I struggled to breathe._

"_Manny!"  
>I was beginning to change.<em>

"_Aidan!"_

I snapped my eyes open. Another nightmare, another sleepless night, and another stench of piss trickling my nose. I slowly glanced at Eli sleeping peacefully as his bed and gave a sigh of relief. At least this time I'm not alone. I slowly lingered out of my soiled pet bed and towards the small window. I quietly glanced at the bright and big moon as my tail swayed side to side. Always changing, sometimes invisible, and never becoming something different.

"Crest?" Eli groaned as he sat up on his bed. "What are you doing up this late?"

I slowly glanced at him, giving no sign of emotion.

"Couldn't sleep?"

I gave a slow nod.

"Nightmare?"

My ears droop as I stared at him, afraid to answer.

"I won't think of you any less than I do now," he gave a small smile.

After a few minutes, I gave a slow nod.

"Want to sleep with me?" he said awkwardly. "Might help you sleep."

I gave a small smile, scurried to him, and huddled at his side.

"Comfy?"

"Breon," I curled up at his side and flattened my ears,

I slowly closed my eyes and drifted asleep

* * *

><p>"Wake up Crest," a gentle voice flowed into my ear. "Time to go."<p>

"Bri?" I slowly opened my eyes and saw Eli petting me.

"Hey sleepyhead," he smiled. "You slept more than me."

"Breon," I gave an awkward smile.

"Let's hurry up if we want to-"

_**Squish!**_

He slowly looked down on his shoe, stepping on my soggy and soiled bed.

"Bri," I whimpered as I slowly slinked back.

"Crest," he groaned.

My eyes drooped as I backed to the wall, thinking he'll grab that awful silver rod and strike me, sending tiny bolt of electricity nibbling hard on my bones. He walked towards me and I quickly closed my eyes.

"It's okay," he petted my head. "None of us are perfect."

I slowly open my eyes and glanced at him innocently.

"Umbri?"

"Let's go get some breakfast okay?"

"Breon."

* * *

><p>"So how was your first night with your new partner?" Lacey asked me as I lapped my bowl of water.<p>

"Better than sleeping alone," I said uneasily.

"From the looks of the both of you, it looks like you two are getting closer and closer," Stride said.

"How so?"

"Crest!"

"Breon?" I looked up at Eli who sitting on the table with Prim and Lazardus.

He gently placed a slice of warm and crunchy toast at my feet.

"Here you go."

"Umbri," I smiled.

"See?"

"He is only giving it to me so I won't be whining and annoy him," I told Stride.

"I doubt it Crest," Lacey told me. "Most humans whip their partners if they bother them whatsoever. Eli on the other hand seems to treat you more of a friend than some bother."

"Why would he?" I questioned. "I'm just some stupid pokemon who was given to him by a guy who change. . .er chased me with a rod."  
>"Obviously he doesn't think of you like that," Stride muttered. "He just gave you a whole freaking slice of toast."<p>

"Maybe he hates toast," I snapped.

"You might not think he's treating you like a friend," Lacey said softly. "But you'll find out soon enough."

* * *

><p>"Eli, you're on night duty tonight," Kaba announced as he read the papers on his clipboard. "And make sure that everyone does not break curfew, do you understand?"<p>

"Yes Kaba," Eli replied respectively.

I stared at the doors in the dark hallway, Manny has to be behind one of those doors.

"Come on Crest."

"Umbri," I said softly as I wandered towards him.

"The faster we go through this, the faster we get to sleep, okay?"

"Bri."

I sulked around as I stared at each door.

_Where are you Manny?_

A faint sound of a door closing responding my mental question.

"What was that?" I heard Eli ask.

"Manny," I whispered to myself and dashed away towards the sound.

"Where are you going Crest?"

My crimson eyes scowered all over the place as I continue to run down the hall.

"Manny?" I called.

More soft sounds were caught in my ear as my mind grew crazy.

"Come back Crest!" Eli cried.

I raced towards the door that leads outside.

"Manny!"

_**BZZZT!**_

I collapsed to the ground, yelping from the sudden jolt of electricity hitting my body. I slowly glanced up at a girl towering above me.

"Manny?"

She swung her rod at me.

_**BBZZZT! **_

"BRI!"

I whimpered in pain as she set her rod on full power.

"Please Manny..." I whimpered. "Don't strike me."

Suddenly, Eli lunged in and tackled the girl down.

"Stay down," he grunted as he tied her up.

After tying the girl up, he slowly went up to me and picked up my numb body. He pulled out a small spray bottle and began to spray on my body.

"Don't worry," he assured. "I'm here."

He began to stroke me from head to tail, trying to soothe me down. I heard the other Talems coming in as I glanced at my friend innocently...


	6. Chapter 6

_Like the sun and the moon_

_We're different_

_Like the sun and the moon _

_You are the bright and I am the dark_

_Like the sun and the moon _

_We depend on one another to through_

_The years together_

**Episode 6: Manny**

It was pouring when I woke up. I slowly peeked through my window, the place looks like a concentration camp. I wanted to get out of my cell and runaway with my brother holding my hand, telling me everything would be okay. I nearly jumped when I heard the loud thump on the metal door.

"You have five minutes to change," I heard a deep voice announced.

I sighed and quickly changed in the white uniform they gave me.

XX

I stared at them quietly as they led me to a dining hall, full of the rebel Talems that kidnapped us. The two Talem guards led me to a small table where a boy and a girl were eating and talking with one another as a Jolteon and Glaceon layed nearby, munching on bread.

"Lazardus," one of the Talem guards announced. "The girl is here."

"Thank you," he gave a small smile.

The Talem guards walked away, leaving me alone with them as I stared at them quietly.

"You can sit down if you like," Lazardus said softly.

I slowly sat down.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Lazardus, your mentor."

"Mentor?" I asked. "For what?"

"To be a Talem that's what." The girl smiled.

"I-is this why they dragged us here? To become a Talem?"

"Being a Talem isn't so bad," the girl assured. "We're just trying to make world a better place. What's your name?"

"M-Manny," I said quietly.

"That's a nice name. I'm Prim."

"Is it just me or she reminds me of Eli's Umbreon?"

"Oh crud, we gotta go check on Eli," Prim told Lazardus.

"Then we'll go check on him. Come on 'student'," he gave me his hand. "Time to give you the grand tour."

XXX

We slowly walked in the infirmary, silent, empty, and white was the only color in the room. We walked down bed by bed, looking for the one they call Eli. There was a boy kneeing next to a bed in the far corner, his gold like eyes focused on the bulge under the covers and hands together as if he was praying to Arceus.

"Hey Eli," Prim said softly as she hugged him.

"How is he holding up?"

"Resting," he replied slowly, "still in pain."

He glanced at me carefully, "who's this?"

"This is Manny, the elders assigned me to be her mentor."

"What happened?" I asked.

"The girl that tried to escape got her hands on a taser and shocked him bad," Eli said softly.

I glanced at the under the bed sheets and asked, "May I?"

"Go ahead."

I bent over and took a peek inside. An umbreon was curled up, trembling as he gave delicate and soft whimpers as the burns from the shock were all over his body. I slowly placed my hand on his forehead. He gave the softest sigh of relief as he released the tension. I gently took my hand away from him and turned around, finding Eli.

"How did you that?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said curiously. "It felt like the thing to do."

"I'm sorry about this Eli, but Manny and I have training to do."

"Go ahead," Eli stood up. "I sort of need my alone time anyways."

"See you at dinner."

"See you."

We slowly walked out of the infirmary as he went back to praying for his partner's recovery.

"So Manny, what do you think of the new home right now?" Prim asked with that bright smile of hers.

"Better than my old home," I lied.

I glanced at the other young Talems with their pokemon following them.

"Aren't you supposed to be eighteen to own pokemon?" I asked quizzically.

"That rule doesn't apply to Talems," Lazardus explained. "Talems can own one no matter what age, but they have to get trough the training and exams first."

"It's not that hard to achieve rookie," Prim assured. "instead of the usual year and a half, Eli completed it in less than three months."

"Well Manny," Lazardus announced as he opened the door, "your future awaits."


	7. Episode 7

"_Stay strong Crest!"_

_Come on, please!"_

"_Never leave your sister alone Aidan."_

**Episode 7: Recovery  
><strong>

My heavy eyelids slowly opened, the sunlight blinding my eyes. Everything around me was white.

_Am I dead?_

Then, a figure stirred towards me.

_No, no, no! Please don't tell me!_

A gently hand was placed on my head

"Thank Arceus you're okay Crest!"

My vision became clearer and the dab of pain from the blindness finally subsided. It was Eli In pure instinct, I began to nuzzle his hand, purring in delight. He gave a hug that only a child would receive. Love was the only thing on my mind as well as the feeling of losing something valuable crawled in the corner of my mind.

"So I see he's recovering well."

Kaba stood next to Eli, glancing at me.

"Can you get my rod please? I left it in the hallway."

"Sure," he said as he placed me back on the bed. "Behave Crest."

Eli left the room and Kaba gave a devilish smile. I stared at him, unaware of his intentions.

"Nice to know you recovered fully _Aidan_."

He grabbed me by my ears and held me in the air I yipped in pain as my paws wrapped around his coarse hand and tried to scratch and shove it away to stop the pain.

"You need to stop fooling around," he clicked. "Even your sister is doing a better job than you, and she's the timid one."

_Manny?_

He threw me on the bed and towered above me.

"Mess one more thing up and Eli or your sister will get it!"

I flinched at his every word, cowering and trembling badly as my eyes gaped at him in fear.

"Will you be a good little boy?" Kaba's menacing voice changed into a lighter tone as Eli entered the room, frightening me even more.

I nodded as I trembled.

_I'll be good._

"Here you go Kaba," Eli said with a smile as he gave him his rod.

"Thank you Eli, I go to get going and finish on other matters. See you soon."

He walked out of the room, an image of his dark, cold, cruel eyes stained in my mind. Eli petted me as he gave a bright smile

_I'll be good_, I kept saying in my mind. _I'll be good._

* * *

><p>"You're learning faster than I what I intended," Lazardus smiled as he watched me fashion up a bow and arrow using twigs within minutes, "and you only started a week ago."<p>

"Thank you," I said quietly.

I heard from the other children that in here you either learn quick and stay safe or stay behind and get rid of. . .permanently.

"Looking at you, you might pass within a month, beating Eli's time."

I looked down, the same question crawling in my head, gathered enough courage to speak, and glanced at Lazardus.

"Lazardus?"

"Yes Manny?"

"I was wondering, what does the Talems do to everyone that breaks the rules?"  
>"They get punished of course. What seems to be the problem?"<p>

"There was a boy," I said as slow and soft as I could, "I saw when I got here-"

"The boy who was yelling at the leader?"  
>I nodded.<p>

"No one knows what happened to him," he explained. "Many say he's locked up in the dark regions of the cells, other say he was hanged, shot, or burned to death. There are some that say that he was enslaved and was sent to a concentration camp."

My heart raced at the words "hanged", "shot", "burned", and "death". Aidan isn't dead…is he?

"W-why kill him? Fear might've overtook him."

"Serenity can tell whether or not a person was scared and she sensed trouble on him so they took the matter in their own hands."

"Sensed?" I gulped.

"She's a psychic."

I shook. Out of any frightened mind in that gathering, Aidan's was the victim.

"You really shouldn't worry about those type pf things, he deserved what he got."

"Yes, he did," my voice grew soft and mournful.

What Aidan truly deserved is what he lost.

* * *

><p>"Come on Crest," he begged, "eat something."<p>

"Bri," I said softly as I shook my head.

My ears flattened and my paws covered my muzzle as he set a plate full of assorted colorful fruits in front of me. My stomach felt it was caving in as it moaned for food. I moved my paws an inch and I froze, what if he's watching me? Checking if I was being good or not.

_I'll be good. I'll be good._

Instead of grabbing a mouthful of berries I intended to do, I shoved it away from me and covered my mouth with my paws again.

Eli sighed, taking the plate away from me.

"You will eat something, whether you like it or not."

"Hey Eli," Prim waved as she and Lacey sat next to us. "I see a certain someone got better."

She placed her hand on my head and scratched the back of my ear. I didn't move

"What's wrong Crest?"

"He doesn't want to eat or do anything," Eli said worriedly.

"Are you sick Crest?"

I stared at her.

"What's wrong Crest?" Lacey asked as she laid next to me.

"I want to be good," I mumbled softly and quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Please eat something, none of us want you to get sick and get sent to the infirmary again."

I slowly glanced at her, her pleading eyes met mine full of sorrow. Whether it was instinct or her, I slowly moved and grabbed a berry from the plate I nibbled on it while they watched as if it was all new to them. Eli smiled and sighed in relief, Prim petted my head, and Lacey came close to my ear and whispered with her gentle voice.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Hours passed as Lazardus and I kept training. It wasn't until dinner time when we decided to call it a day.<p>

"You'll be a Talem in no time," Lazardus kept saying.

I hated that word so much. Talem this and Talem that. All good is Talem and every bad is rebel. If it wasn't for rebels, Aidan and I would've died months ago. I followed Lazardus to the dining hall where Prim and Eli usually are with their partners.

"Evening everyone," Lazardus smiled as we sat at the table.

"Evening," Eli and Prim smiled.

"So how training went?" Prim asked.

"She'll be done in a month or two," Lazardus smiled. "She's learning fast."

I slowly glanced at Eli's umbreon that was under the table, nibbling on a baked potato.

"So, he's better now?" I asked Eli.

His golden eyes glanced at min as his fine, golden brown hair swayed away from his eyes.

"Yeah," he smiled awkwardly. "Just got him to eat too."

I slowly wandered towards him, his red eyes focused on his meal. I placed my hand on his head, feeling the warmth and the fluff of his fur. Just then, his eyes gazed up at me, fear and sadness written in them. His ears began to twitch in the same rhythm to my heart as if we were one being. He then looked away, muttering, and his ears flattened. Prim's glaceon, Lacey, comforted him.

"Eli, Lazardus, Serenity wants to see you two," a Talem guard came up to the table. "bring your partners too."

"Thanks for letting us know," Eli smiled softly.

As the Talem guard left, I went towards the others and asked, "Who's Serenity?"

"The leader of the Talems," Lazardus explained as he raised a brow, expecting me to know her.

"I wonder why she wants to see us," Eli wondered.

"We'll find out right now," Lazardus assured. "Manny, stay here with Prim and have a nice talk while we take care of this."

We watched the two of them leave with their partners trotting behind them.

"What do you think she wants them?" I asked Prim.

"I don't know know, but it's something alright," Prim told me. "I know it."

* * *

><p>Eli and Lazardus led us down a hall full of paintings and priceless sculptures. We stopped at the grand doors. White as snow and hinges shiny like gold, and tall like a Gyrados.<p>

"What are you two doing here?" a deep voice questioned as he came out of the shadows, one of the toughest looking Talem guards I've ever seen.

"We're Eli and Lazardus," Eli announced. "Serenity called us."

"She's right inside," he said.

His massive hand pulls the handle, opening enough for us to get inside. We slowly walked in, wondering what was in store. The room was big; marble pillars which such exquisite detail and full of sculptures and artwork that is at least a century old. There was a white robe figure leaning on her desk, back facing the wall. She turned around as she took off her hood, exposing her face. She was like no other: her hair brown as oak, her violet lips giving a small smile, and her rich deep violet eyes glanced at us as a violet gem sat between them.

"Eli! Lazardus! I am very pleased that you two were able to come over," she smiled as walked towards us with the sound of her boots echoing this room. She kneed down to Stride and me. "And what special little darlings you two have become!"

Stride purred almost immediate to her touch, I stayed silent.

"So mistress Serenity…" Lazardus began.

"Enough of this 'mistress'," Serenity interrupted. "simply call me Serenity."

"Serenity, why did you summon us? Did we do anything wrong?"

"Far from it! You two are the perfect example of the opposite. I need your assistance for a special assignment?"  
>"What kind of assignment?" Eli asked.<p>

"There are rumors spreading about the rebels hiding in a special location and we need you two to…show them who are the rulers of this region."

"I'm in," Lazardus announced.

"And you, Eli?"

"Breon," I cried softly as I pawed his leg.

He looked down at my eyes, thinking that I want him to agree when in reality trying to keep him away. He looked at Serenity after glancing at me as his mouth opened.

"When are we leaving?"


	8. Episode 8

_Its wicked tongue wraps around you_

_You try to wake, escape from the dream_

_And then you realize _

_It's coming to reality_

**Episode 8: Burning Nightmares**

Peace. One of the fear words that welcomed my mind as I stood in the stunning scenery. I was in a forest full of life blooming as the golden sun basked down. My fingers ran up the bark of the majestic tree, feeling it's been forever I've been this close to nature and forever since I've been human. I leisurely walked around the trees, finding a large field of flowers of all colors and kinds. I slowly walked, captivated by the stunning view.

"Aidan! Where on earth have you gone?"

I turned around, finding Manny.

"Manny?"

"We've been waiting for like ever!"

"We?"

Then almost instantly, they walked out of the forest. Eli, Prim, and Lazardus stood next to a girl with a shade of aqua blue eyes and shimmering blonde hair that swayed to the side. Instead of questioning why they were here, I focused on the girl.

_Who is she? _I pondered. _Why do I have a strange feeling I met her before?_

"Are we going to do something or what?" Lazardus questioned.

"Don't worry," Prim assured. "We'll do something."

The girl slowly walked towards me, her eyes glancing at mine and stood in front of me, smiling.

"Have we met before?" I asked her.

"That is for you to find out," she smiled as her slender hand touched mine. "You enjoy this, correct? About your family?"

I raised a brow and said, "Manny is my only family and offense, but I don't know them well, including you."

"You may not know it, but your heart knows what it desires . . .and its right here."

As she leaned towards me, the ground shook.

_**BOOM!**_

Next thing I knew, I was in the ground, caked in dirt. I staggered as I quickly stood up, finding the perfect world up in flames.

"Manny? Guys?" I cried out.

I was alone, in a world of fire. A tree that was caught in the blistering flames fell inches away from me.

"Oh shit!" I gasped as I fell back.

Roars of fiery explosions shook the forest, caking me in more dirt. I crawled up on my and ran as fast as I could as the peaceful area became a battlefield. I ran past the trees as the ground shook more and more violent.

"Don't stop," I muttered to myself, motivating myself to get away from the eye-burning wicked hot flames.

_**BOOM!**_

The ground under me roared as it spat me and the dirt into the air, creating a crater in the ground. I rolled down to a trench, rocks and roots cutting up my dirty flesh. I landed on my chest, watching burn the trees away. I needed to escape, I craved it, but my legs failed on me; badly burned from the explosion and impossible to move them.

"Come on," I whispered to myself with fear as I tried to get up. "Come on!"  
>It was no use, I was going to die.<p>

"Sleeping on the job?"

I slowly looked up, shivering. His coarse hands wrapped around my neck and picked me up, chocking me. My hands trying to pull him away, my feet paralyzed, and my eyes forced to stare at him as he was killing me slowly.

"Forget about leaving! I'll make sure you'll never go out again! I'll make sure that you'll suffer every single moment of your life!"

He threw me on the ground violently. I yelped in pain, already beginning the process of changing again. I crawled as fast as I could as I heard him laugh.

"Get over here!"

His hands melted into fire as they grabbed my legs and my newly formed tail. His entire body melted into a large serpent of fire and slithered around me as my transformation finished. His wicked tail that wrapped around my lower half held me in the air upside down as he glared at me.

"Let me go!" I cried. "Let me go!"  
>"You're a tad too late for that," he clicked and opened his mouth, ready to throw me in the pit of hell.<p>

"No!" I shriveled and shrieked. "Please!"  
>"Welcome to hell."<p>

He threw me in and clamped his mouth shut as the sinister waves of wicked flames crashed down on me. . .


	9. Episode 9

_No more, no more_

_I won't be naughty, no more_

_I'll be good, I'll be good_

_I won't be naughty no more_

**Episode 9: Storm of Surprises**

I woke up with saliva dripping from my lips and the stench of urine. God it smells, making me wish I never got this condition in the first place. I slowly glanced around, finding Eli gone.

_I wonder where might be?_ I thought to myself, _probably getting ready t6 leave._

I gave a quiet sigh as I lingered out of bed. Don't they know what the Talems do "to show who's boss?" They kill and torture until they get what they want. Talems are nothing but barbaric tyrants.

_Tap._

"Bri?" I looked up at the window.

_Tap. Tap_

My ears perked up as I trotted towards the window.

I felt cold shivers down my back as I found a reflection, my reflection, of a human staring back at me. As of by instinct, I placed my paw on the window and he placed his hand where my paw was. Suddenly, his eyes turned red as he slowly became a shadow and faded away.

"Wait!" I yelled as I tried to open the window. "Come back!"

But it was too late, he was gone.

"Crest! Are you ready to…?"

He stepped midway as he saw me trying to open the window.

"What's wrong?"

I pawed the window rapidly.

"There's something out there?" he asked as he gave a confused look.

I nodded and desperately pawed the window.

He slowly peered with the confused look.

"I don't see anything out there Crest."

"Breon bri!" I cried as I pawed the window.

He looked a bit closer and his confused face became a smug look and a sigh.

"It's your reflection Crest," Eli said as he petted my head.

"Breon bri!"

"Come on Crest, we have to leave now."

"Bri…"

My ears and tail drooped as I slinked towards Eli as I felt a part of me beginning to fade away.

* * *

><p>It was raining when they were driving us towards the massive city. It looked like a twister came by and tore it up into shreds. Most of the buildings were worn down and others were flames or full of debris. I slowly looked up, finding what seem to be two towers leaning to each other, ready to give away any minute.<p>

_Where the hell are we?_ I thought to myself.

"This is where you you two will continue on foot," Kaba announced as he glanced at us.

"You're not coming with us?" Eli asked.

"The trucks will attract a lot of unwanted attention. Also, this is your mission to prove yourselves worthy to reach full power in the Talems."

"I suppose it makes sense," Lazardus said slowly.

"Now hurry along, it's about a mile north, in a church to be exact," Kaba explained. "If we don't hear from you in the walkie talkies in the next two hours, we will put the matter in our own hands. Is that clear?"

"Understood," Eli's voice grew soft and glanced at me. "Come on Crest, let's go."

"You too Stride," Lazardus said. "We're needed."

Eli slowly opened the door and we stepped outside slowly.

"Good luck," Kaba waved as he closed the door.

And with that, the massive truck drove of, leaving us behind.

"So a mile north huh?" Lazardus adjusted his bag as he looked at the horizon.

"I don't get why us and by ourselves," Eli pondered.

"Kaba did say this mission is to decide whether we're ready to move up or not."

"Something weird is going on and I know it," Eli crossed his arms.

"Weird or not, we got to get moving before our time is up," Lazardus announced. "Come on Stride."

"Let's go Crest," Eli sighed after a short pause.

As I walked towards him, it became more and more clear that Eli was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Manny<strong>

I stared at my plate full of fruit, sorting and crushing them with my fork as I began to think about him. Appetite, far from here. Mind, in the clouds. Aidan, wishing he was here.

"Slept well?" Prim asked sweetly.

"Yeah, why did you ask?"

"You look like you're about to sleep in your breakfast."

"Oh, I just thinking," I assured her.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"It's fine," I gave a small smile. "I was thinking of my brother. I havent seen him since we arrived here."

"What's his name? Maybe I saw him somewhere."

"Aidan," I told her.  
>She pondered or a bit and then said, "Sorry, don't know anyone named Aidan."<p>

"It's okay," my voice grew soft.

"I'm sure he's fine though."

"I hope so," I sighed. "What are you going to do today?"

"Well, I think we should give you a day off from training and just spend the day getting to know each other."

"That sounds like a good idea," I gave a small smile.

"Well come on then," she smiled. "We don't have all day."

"Alright," I chuckled. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"So where do you come from?" Prim asked me as we strolled around the training yard.<p>

"I used to live in the country side," I said. "Away from all of this with my family, until one day…"

I stopped, trying to hold back the tears.

"Until one day what?" Prim asked.

Before I was able to reply, the sound of thunder filled the air as ice cold rain drops touched our skin.

"We should get inside," I told her. "Looking at the clouds and the wind shift, there will be a storm."

"How do you know all about the weather?" Prim asked.

"Aidan," I said softly.

"Sounds like you have a cool brother."

"Yeah."

"We should get going before…"

A soft whimper interrupted Prim and we quickly turned around.

"What was that?"

"I don't know."

The whimper grew louder and louder.

"It's coming from under the box," Prim said.

We slowly crept up towards the small box, our hearts racing by the minute. Lacey began to growl as I firmly grasped the box.

"On the count of three, we open it," Prim announced. "One…Two…Three!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aidan<strong>

How far is it now?" Eli asked we walked along the barren road.

"Should be around the corner," Lazardus replied.

Droplets trickled my nose as I slowly glanced up, watching a storm brewing.

"What's up Crest?" Stride asked, chuckling softly.

"First of all, bad pun," I told him. "And second, there's a storm coming and a strong one."

"How do you even know?" he questioned.

"I have magic powers," I rolled my eyes and replied sarcastically.

"I think I see it," Lazardus announced as he lifted his finger.

Our eyes followed the direction of his finger, finding a grand building covered in debris. The guts of winds created a hollow-like sound using the faded bronze bell, giving an eerie effect in the area.

"Just in time too," Eli said. "It looks like it's going to pour."

"On my count, you open the door and I'll shoot," Lazardus announced as he pulled out a bow gun.

"What are you doing?" Eli questioned.

"Ready to exterminate any rebels," he replied.

"We don't even know if they're only civilians."

"Listen Eli, we were given orders to exterminate any rebels on sight. I know you don't strive on committing violent acts and choose the alternate, peaceful way, but when Serenity gives you the order you do it."

He opened the massive door just a crack and slipped inside with Stride following behind him.

"Lazardus!" Eli yelled and swung the door open.

Lazardus was standing in the middle of the aisle, frozen and clenching the bow gun. His jolteon stood close to him with a surprised look.

"Lazardus! You shouldn't be bar-"

As he got close, he unfinished his sentence.

"Guys?" I asked as I slowly lingered towards them.

I glanced at the altar and gasped in shock.


	10. Episode 10

_As many things unravel_

_Making something new_

_The more and more it's impossible_

_To know what's false and true_

_However, there is always a price to pay_

**Episode 10: Unraveling of the Truth  
><strong>

**Manny**

I gasped in awe to what we found in the box and she was surprised as to see us. Her vibrant lavender fur wad dripping wet, her lovely ears twitched as her tail tucked itself between her legs, and her deep violet eyes showed fear as she shrank herself away.

"It's an espeon," Prim said in awe. "What is she doing here in the training grounds?"

"She doesn't look like she's owned," I said.

We should report her to Kaba or the other captains," Prim suggested. "Might save the trouble."

The espeon shivered in fear and shook her head. I glanced at her, her eyes pleading for the decision to be abated. As if it was heinous enough to even consider it.

"Can't we just take her to my room and give her some food?" I asked. "It's not like she'll kill anyone."

"But still..."

"Please?"

"Fine," she said with a bit of uncertainty. "Let's hurry before they find us with her."

"Come on girl," I said. "Let's take you some place warm."

I carefully and swiftly picked the box up, cautious of the "stow-away" inside. I made sure that the lid was closed and briskly walked inside.

_Don't worry_, I thought in my head, _you'll be safe._

It was only until the corner when a Talem, probably a captain, stopped me.

"Where are you going with that?" she questioned.

"Uhh..."

"We're taking a shipment of medical supplies to the infirmary Belle," Prim explained.

"What for?"

"Preparations for the games next week. I doubt you captains enjoy having half of the lower ranks in the infirmary."

"Carry on then," she said before she stormed out the hall.

"Thanks Prim," I told her with a small smile.

"No problem," she smiled back. "We should get going before we get stopped."

"Okay."

We quickly walked down the hallway, bringing our little friend to my room

x

"It's safe to come out now," I told her gently after setting the box on my bed.

The espeon slowly poked her head out and silently glanced around, now knowing she's away from danger.

"What are we gonna do with her?" Prim asked.

"We'll keep her here until the rain stops of course," I said.

"Without advising a captain?"

"I doubt we need to for just letting her stay for one night."

"You don't know how much trouble you can get in without telling them."

"It's just for one night," I told her pleadingly. "Its not like I'm going to keep her forever and ever...unless she wants to."

"Still..."

"Please?"

"Fine then, she can stay," Prim said.

"Thank you for not turning me in," a voice said softly

"Who said that?!" Prim questioned as she looked around with a confused look.

"Maybe it was..." I said slowly.

"No, that's impossible," Prim interrupted me. "She can't talk."

"Y-y-yes I can."

We stared at the espeon, shocked to hear her words, and Prim began to slowly back to the wall.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"C-C-Christi."

"That's a lovely name," I gave a small smile.

"I think we need to tell them about her," Prim whispered in my ear.

"Who, the captains?"

"Please don't turn me in!" Christi begged. "Please!"

"The captains won't hurt you," Prim assured her. "They'll help you and keep you safe."

"No they won't!"

"Maybe telling the captains is a bad idea," I said slowly.

"We can get in trouble if we don't."

"Please don't."

"Why not?" Prim questioned.

"Because."

"Tell me."

"No, I can't."

"I don't want to be hard on you," Prim said calmly, yet firm. "But if you don't tell me, then I have no choice but to-"

"They turned me into this!" she cried. "They're the ones who took everything away from me! Everything!"

My heart sank and my eyes grew wide as the words echoed in my mind. Prim grew pale and seemed petrified to the words, having no statement whatsoever.

"W-w-what?" I quivered.

The espeon slowly up, her eyes ready to burst into tears, and softly said, "They are the ones who took my life away and killed everyone I loved."

**Aidan**

We stayed speechless as we glanced at the children huddling together in the back of the altar. The oldest of the groups is about 10 years old and the youngest is probably less than a year old.

"There's got to be some mistake," Lazardus said. "If he knew there would be children, why would he told me to charge the bomb to blow up the place?"

"Blow up the...When did he told you that?" Eli questioned.

"Right after you went to bed last night. He told me specifically to set it up and get ready to pull the trigger no matter who is inside."

"He expects us to kill small children?!"

"What he expects will get us to become captains."

"Lazardus," Eli's voice was filled with anger I never knew he had. "There are children maybe orphans, and the youngest is a baby. If killing an innocent soul like that baby would get me to become captain, I'll deny it and won't ever regret it."

I glanced at the children: some confused, some angry, and others scared. There was no way I'll let anything happen to them, especially if they'll end up like me. I slowly lingered forward, towards a young girl, and gently touched her hand with my nose, proving them that we mean no harm. All of the youngest children (including the girl) began to circle around me and began to pet and stroke my fur as I helped melt their fears away.

"_What are you doing Crest?" _Stride asked and kept his distance.

"What is your umbreon doing?" Lazardus questioned.

"Keeping them at ease," Eli replied. "At least he understands what's right and wrong. Lazardus we can't do this, we have to keep them safe."

"But we worked hard to get close to becoming captains," he protested.

"This isn't the way to go, even if we spent our lives to reach this close."

Both of them grew silent, letting tensions rise slowly. The children's smiles began to fade away and I quickly started nuzzling their hands to regain what little happiness and innocence they have left.

"I have an idea," Lazardus spoke after a period of silence and settled his backpack on the ground.

All of us watched him as he opened his bag, revealing and charged it.

"What are you doing?" Eli questioned.

"Setting up the bomb," Lazardus said. "We'll take them somewhere else and blow up the building so that way everyone wins."

"Good idea Lazardus," Eli smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime," he smiled back. "Okay kids, we'll be taking you somewhere safe."

Lazardus raced towards the door and swung it open.

"Time to blow up the place."

Then, he froze. His eyes widened as his hands gently touched a dart that was on his chest  
>"Lazardus!"<p>

"Breon bri!"

"Jolteon!"

We gaped at Lazardus as he collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Stride began to growl as a familiar figure pointed a tranquilizer at the jolteon and pulled the trigger, sending him to the debris covered ground next to his partner.

"I was hoping you two would follow my instructions properly instead of disobeying and dishonoring the Talems."

"Kaba?"

"I heard you trying to convince Lazardus here to rescue these...rebels."

"They're just children," Eli said defiantly. "They didn't do anything wrong."

"I'll give you one more chance to get rid of these filthy things."

"I'll never harm someone as innocent as them," Eli glared.

"I guess you leave me no choice."

He pulled the tranquilizer and shot Eli at his chest.

"Breon bri!" I cried and dashed towards my unconscious partner and nuzzled him.

"Too bad, he had potential," Kaba grimaced. "My, won't Serenity be disappointed when she hears this."

I glared at him as I gave the fiercest growl I could ever make.

"Lights out," he said before he pulled the trigger.


	11. Episode 11

_We all have a story to tell_

_When the light grew bright_

_When the day met the night_

_But when darkness begins to fall_

_Our eyes will be the ones to tell us all_

**Episode 11: Christi (Filler)**

I can never understand why everything in my life crashed down or what I did to deserve it.

"Everything happens for a reason," my mother used to say to me when I was younger. If only she were here...

I used to live out in the country where everything was quiet and peaceful with my mother, my grandparents, and my little brother, Nate. We weren't the richest nor the poorest, but we managed to get through. My mother was a seamstress, and a good one too, who worked long hours and sometimes nights, my grandfather was in charge of the house to make sure it's spot free by the time my mother gets home, my grandmother home-schools both me and Nate, and I usually get out to do the errands while Nate does his best to stay out of trouble.

It was pleasant winter morning when I walked down the busy streets carrying bulky bags of groceries along with some fabrics and rolls of yarn for my mother.

"Maybe next time, I'll convince Mom to have Nate to come with me so he can help," I said to myself as I struggled to keep balance.

It wasn't long until gravity took the best of me and brought the bags to the snowy ground from my hands.

"Dang it," I muttered as I kneed down and began to stuff the things that fell out of the bag.

"Need help?"

I slowly glanced up and spotted a boy about a year or two older than me standing before me.

"Um...yes, sure," I replied awkwardly as I began to blush and brushed my red-orange hair away from my face.

I glanced at his chocolate eyes as he began to pick up the snow powdered groceries and placed them back in their bags.

"Thank you," I gave a small smile, "but I got it."

"Are you sure?" he asked as he raised a brow.

"They are pretty bulky and heavy."

"I can manage," I assured him as I grabbed the bulky brown paper bags, "I'm a pretty strong girl."

"Come on," he said with a smile. "I don't bite."

"I don't exactly live around the corner."

"It's alright," he assured as he grabbed a few bags, "I'm a pretty strong boy Miss..."

"Christi," I finished.

"Aidan," he gave a small smile.

I smiled back as I glanced at his warm smile and chocolate eyes, feeling my cheeks getting hotter by the second. He looked so different than the rest, so cheerful, so happy, soo...human.

"We should get going before any Talems show up," I said after clearing my throat.

"Oh yes, of course," he replied awkwardly. "Lead the way."

"So where do you live?" I asked him as we walked along the dirt road.

"Not far actually," he responded, "just over the hill."

"I guess that makes us neighbors," I smiled awkwardly. "You know, since we're the only people around in miles."

"I guess it does," he smiled back.

"Do you live with anyone?" I blurted out.

"Well, yeah I do. My parents and my sister Manny. Although, it feels like we live alone since Mom and Dad work a lot," he explained.

"What about you?"

"I pretty much live with my mother and little brother as my grandparents are staying until the winter season is over. Mother works, grandparents home school us for the time being as I go get errands done."

"So you're like the delivery girl," Aidan said.

"You can say that. My house over on the left."

The sun gleamed over the freshly fallen snow as my met a faded white country style house. It may not look as nice and proper as the houses of the Talem leaders and their allies but it is very special to me and my family.

You see, my great-great grandfather migrated to what used to be a small town here in the era of peace and tranquility. He and his wife bought a small acre of land that was not the greenest or the richest in soil, but the both of them cared for it and gave it life as well as building the house...my home. The land was passed from generation to generation as it began to flourish in life. Then the war started and all hell broke in the world. Homes were burned, people were slaughtered, and pokemon were slowly diminishing. But somehow, our home stayed alive and strong.

"So you're the farmers," Aidan announced as we walked up to the front porch.

"You can say that," I gave a small smile as I set the bags on the old porch swing.

"You can leave them here."

"Didn't really expect farmers buying groceries at the store," he grinned as he placed the bags down.

"Well winter isn't exactly the best time to grow anything," I replied.

"Dasher isn't very fond of it either."

"Dasher?" he questioned.

"My rapidash."

"Where did you get one? Or better yet, how did you get one if you're a minor and not a Talem?"

"I'm afraid that if I tell you, you'll go tattle on us and have him get taken away," I told him.

"I would never do such thing, but I won't force it out of you."

"Anyways, thank you for helping me."

"Not a problem," he smiled as he began to journey, "and don't worry, you're secret is safe with me."

"Thanks," I gave a small smile.

"Don't mention it," he smiled back as he began to walk towards the road. "See you around neighbor."

"Yeah, see you later."

"You should've been Dasher," I told my rapidash as I gently yet thorough stroked his back with his favorite brush. "He was so kind and helped me carry the groceries. He's seems nice and was even interested about you...in a way."

He neighed and nudged his head on my shoulder in a scolding manner as he gave a worried look.

"Don't worry," I assured him, "he won't tell on us."

"Christi! Dinner!" I heard my mother yell.

"Coming!" I yelled back and turned towards Dasher. "Try to stay warm, okay buddy?"

He simply nodded and began to eat some of the hay nearby. After walking out into the snow and making sure the barn was tightly shut, I trudged on the snow to my home where all the warmth is. I sighed in relief as I felt the warmth kiss my ice cold cheeks as I walked inside, taking off my snow packed boots.

"Christi? Is that you?"

"Yeah Mom!" I replied as I hung my coat and wandered into the kitchen, finding my mother gathering plates and utensils.

Her hazel eyes examined me from top to bottom and then said, "Go wash up honey."

"Yes Mom," I said as I walked up to the sink and began to thoroughly wash my hands. "Hey Mom, do you anything about the neighbors?"

"The ones over the hill? They're nice folk, too bad they are always out in town working."

"What do they do exactly?" I wondered.

"Not so sure," she pondered, "I don't think anyone knows. They have a son and a daughter. I haven't seen them for a while. I believe they are about your age, why are you asking?"

"Just wondering," I gave a small smile.

"Help me bring the chicken out, your grandparents and Nate have already gotten the rest out."

"Alright Mom," I replied as I carefully picked up the tray that contained the tender, golden brown colored, chicken with its marvelous aroma filling the air.

I began to walk towards the door when my eyes caught a dim glow in the pitch black world outside. The red and orange light seemed to grow brighter as what appears to be white smoke above it. I felt something wrong. What is going on over there? Should I go check?

"Christi?" I heard my mother call.

"Coming!"

I continued over to the dining table where I saw my mother, along with my grandparents and Nate waiting for me at the table. I gave a small smile as I gently placed the platter on the center of the nicely displayed table.

"Finally!" I heard Nate exclaim as he gave a big smile. "I'm starving!"

"Well look at you looking so grown up," my grandfather commented.

"Grandpa," I blushed.

"Don't forget you're going to cook for us next time," my grandmother smiled.

"Well let's hope my cooking turn out to be amazing like yours," I smiled back as I took my seat at the dining table.

"This looks soo good!" Nate beamed.

"Now Nate, before we begin to eat we have to say grace," my mother instructed him. "Christi, would you care to say grace before us?"

"Yes Mom," I replied as we grew ready to pray. I'll start whenever you're ready, okay? Dear-"

The knocking at the door stopped me from continuing. All of us peered over to the front door, wondering who was trying to get our attention.

"I'll go check who it is," my grandfather announced as he got up and began to walk toward the front door.

"So Christy, did you have any trouble down at the market today?" my mother asked.

"Nope," I gave a small smile.

"Honey, you should let Nate go along with her," my grandmother suggested. "Nate is old enough to know where to go and he can help Christi."

"I know Mom, but who knows what the Talems would do if they spot him walking home alone."

"Mom, this might help Nate with understanding out there," I began to explain. "What if I move out for any reason? Nate needs to where to-"

"You won't be going anywhere," my mother interrupted, "you're fine here."

"But you and Dad always traveled and it's only fair that I-"

"Your father and I didn't know the dangers out there. If we weren't all over place, your father would still be with us."

I grew silent as I looked away from the table, too angry to say more.

"Granpa has been gone for a while," Nate said awkwardly as he glanced out to the hallway, "what's keeping him?"

"Talems!"

We jumped in fear as we saw a group of Talems barging into our front home.

"Christi get Nate and go to the barn!" my mother ordered as she and my grandmother barricaded the kitchen door. "Saddle up Dasher and head toward the cabin up in the lake."

"Mom, I'm not leaving without you," I began to quiver.

"Me either," Nate added as he grew close to me.

"Christi, go. We'll be fine, promise me that you will take care of Nate."

"Mom?"

"Will you promise me dammit?" I could see tears beginning to go down her cheeks.

"I will," I sniffled and wiped the tears forming around my eyes, "come on Nate."

"You'll meet us there right Mom?" Nate asked in fear. "Mom?"

"Hopefully," she said softly.

"Let's go Nate."

We quickly dashed out of the house, fighting against the bitter cold as we heard the door smashing into the ground.

"Keep going Nate," I told him gently.

He held onto my hand tightly and we quickly got inside.

"Christi?" Nate asked.

"Get on Dasher," I told him as I grabbed my knapsack I had left nearby earlier.

"Christi?" he asked with his face full of anxiety as I quickly prepared some supplies.

"You lead Dasher as I open the back door," I instructed him, "the quicker we do this, the quicker we will get to safety."

"O-okay Christi."

I ran up to the door and pushed as hard as I could to get an opening from the massive things. I gave myself a hidden smile as I watched Nate leading Dasher out. For a little kid, he sure learned fast. The hairs on my neck sprang up when my ears picked up the Talems banging at the front.

"Crap, crap, crap."

My heart raced as I leaned against the bi doors and gave all my strength to try to close them.

"Christi come on!" I heard Nate cry.

"They're in there! I know it!" I heard a voice yell.

_Come on, close!_ I pleaded in my mind as I barely managed to push a few inches in.

"Christi get on!"

My eyes caught the doors getting ready to break.

"Christi!"

There was no way we can have a clean getaway at this point….at least for the two of us.

"They're coming Christi!"

"I'm sorry Mom," I whispered to myself. "Nate! Hold onto Dasher!"

"What are you-"

I slapped my fellow companion to get him and my brother to safety.

"Christi!" I heard him cry as I ran back in the barn and grabbed a pitchfork.

I knew I had a small chance of getting out there alive and that it will give Nate and Dasher more time to escape. A five foot farm girl with a pitchfork against a five-eight, five-ten Talem with skills to assassinate anyone in minutes…..I'm screwed.

"For Nate," I whispered to myself as I watched them kick the door down.

I raised my weapon, ready to defend myself.

_**Bang!**_

I was knocked onto my back, the pitchfork blow away from my reach and my shirt all bloody from the shotgun. I gasped for air and held my side as a big, muscular man with a buzz cut came in view. He had a terrorizing crooked smile and cold dark eyes, almost like looking at death at its face.

"Look who we have here," he announced and leaned towards me, "a farm girl thinking she could fight us off."

My eyes caught a piece of glass not too far from me. My fingers slowly made their way towards my only hope.

"Not so fast."

His heavy boot stomped onto my wrist before I grew close. I gave a shriek of pain as my blood had completely drenched my shirt.

"Still haven't lost that will to fight?"

He bent down and brushed my hair away from my face, staring into my hazel eyes.

"You look just like your mother," he spoke as I felt his breathing near my neck, "a very gorgeous, beautiful farm girl."

_What...the…hell?_

I was scared as hell and losing consciousness. The world grew blurry as he walked away from me.

"Make sure the girl is stays alive…she'll be very useful to us…"

Blackout.

A warm, vibrant light blinded me as I slowly opened my eyes from my slumber.

_Where am I? God my head hurts._

Everything became clear as I darted my eyes around, I was in an empty, plain, tiny room.

_How long was I out?_

I spotted a day calendar on the wall across from me:

**TODAY  
>Wednesday<strong>

**April 17, 1963**

"No way," I whimpered as I trembled in fear. "There is no way I was out for two years and four months!"

Then, remembering about my wounds I received from the farm, I looked down and shrieked.

"What the hell happened to me?!"

My entire body was covered in soft, lilac fur, my hands and feet are now paws, and there was a thin, forked tail laying limply behind me. My heart began to pound against my chest as I slowly lingered to a water bowl. I gulped and slowly looked down, praying it was all in my head.

"This can't be happening!" I screamed as my eyes met with an espeon glancing back at me.

It had to be a nightmare. It just had to be. I was breaking down to tears at this point, wishing I could go home and see my family again. My life was over…

I later learned that my grandfather was killed in the ambush, my grandmother died in a prison, and my mother was killed when she and a group of others tried to escape. Nate, now ten years old, was never found by the Talems, which gave me some light of hope that he's alive; giving me the strength to continue on and search for him.

It was about a week or two since I woke from my two year slumber and the Talems experimented on me. I glanced at the open window just above my cell, dark clouds covering the sky and heavy rainfall pounding against the ground.

"Big sis is coming Nate," I said to myself as I grew ready, "and she won't lose you this time."

I escaped.


	12. Episode 12

_Falling Down_

_Cold_

_Dark_

_Fuel_

_Light _

_Heat_

_Flame_

_...Ignite..._

**Episode 12: Ignition **

**Manny**

"What's keeping them so long?" Prim worried as she glanced out the windows of the dinning hall. "They should be back by now."

It's been almost two days since we last seen and heard from Eli and Lazardus. At first we just assumed that it was probably nothing, but when we began to see some the Talems who joined them return, our fears grew.

"Maybe, but they're with Kaba and Serenity. It might take awhile," I tried to calm her while giving soft pats on her shoulder, knowing that's would Aidan do if he saw me stressed out.

"That's true I guess," She sighed as she stroked her glaceon's fur, "but I just can't help worrying about them. They're like family to me."

"I know how you feel," I told her, my eyes fixed to the small white cup of hot tea in my hands, "it can drive you insane, very insane. My brother told me that no matter far someone is, just..just think of the happy memories and they'll be running home unharmed."

"Really?"

"I know its a little corny but-"

"Thank you Manny," Prim smiled, "and I don't think its corny...your brother is sweet."

"We should gather some scraps for Christi," I said after a brief pause. "She hasn't ate anything in a while."

"Alright," she responded and stashed some of her fruit in a napkin. "Listen, do you think that Christi was telling the truth of all of this?"

"I don't know," I responded quietly. "I don't know."

Then, a low chime was heard all over the room and as if by a trance, all of the Talem members got out of their seats and briskly walked out.

"What was that?" I quickly asked Prim in confusion.

"We're being summoned," she responds with a worried look. "Everyone for a meeting..."

"Is that good?"

"I hope so..."

We stood out in the cold, skies almost black and the winds blowing harshly at us. The vibe from everyone was so cold and uncomfortable that Lacey began shivering. I began to think of the night Aidan and I arrived here, the night where he was taken from my eyes and was never seen since. Everyone became dead silent as Kaba appeared on the stage.

"My fellow Talems, I am proud to say that our recent mission to seek out the rebels in the city have been accomplished," he announced with a loud booming voice.

I glanced over at Prim who was praying silently to herself.

"However it has come to our attention that they are traitors in this facility alone! Any traitors who are discovered will face this punishment and death as well along with these individuals!"

One by one, a group of chained, grimy looking, beaten Talems stepped on stage. A strange chill ran up my back until I saw the final two. My heart skipped a beat as my eyes widened while Prim stood frozen, too freaked out to move.

"Eli...Lazardus..."

I watched the line of guards appear behind them with whips.

"You will all suffer for the treachery you all have committed!"

I tried to look away as I heard the sound of whips cracking and flesh cutting, but I was too frightened to move. I stared at Eli's pain-struck face as he gave a low grunt, trying to not give in.

"Oh god..." I heard Prim whimper.

I reached for her hand and hugged as the whipping grew louder and louder, burning the pain into our souls.

**Aidan**

_Eli...Manny..._

The first two words appeared when my mind groaned to consciousness.

_Are they okay? Where am I?_

My body tensed as I felt a hand run down my black fur delicately.

"Relax," a familiar voice soothed, "you're safe."

_Manny?_

I slowly turned, instead of finding my sister, I found the leader of the Talems: Serenity. I froze, my eyes fixed at her and my mind exploded with unanswered questioned.

"Do not worry, I am not going to hurt you," she spoke sweetly as she picked me up and stroked my fur.

I grew confused and frightened as she did this. From what I remembered she was nowhere near this nice and caring, she was cold and showed no empathy towards anything. The devil in disguise walked me towards a large glass window where all the members of the Talems are gathered.

"You're a good little boy, unlike those down below."

My eyes grew wide and my heart sank as I watched Eli and Lazardus on the stage, all bloodied up and whipped as it began to pour outside.

"Breon!"

"Whats wrong?" Serenity asked in a rather eerie tone. "You do not like the view?"

My stomach churned at the sight of my friends dangling in front of me, tortured for trying to do what they thought they were here for. To protect, not manslaughter. After a gut wrenching ten minutes, the Talems slowly brought their whippings to a stop and dragged a brutally beaten and blood covered Lazardus and Eli out of view. I glanced over at Serenity with anger mixed with fear.

"_Whare are you going to do to them?!_" I cried in fear. "Breon! Umbreon bri bri breon!?"

"Don't worry about them anymore," she stated in a serious, ice cold tone. "They will be taken care of...just like you Aidan."

I froze at her saying my name. How the hell does she even know me?

"Your parents were a great asset to the Talems's research for many years," she began to explain, holding me tighter and tighter, "but after that...tragic fire years ago, I made sure that you and your sister were safe. It wasn't until recently I discovered something...interesting about you two."

_Interesting? Us?_

"Something about you two that is too valuable to leave you alone..."

"_If I was so interesting then why am I an umbreon?!"_

She grew silent as if she knew what I was saying. Then, the door opened and a cloaked Talem holding a cage walked towards Serenity.

"You needed my services to deliver an item to Kaba."

"Yes, something that needs to be taken care of...immediately."

I began to squirm as she placed began to place me inside the rusty cage.

_Oh no..._

My heart started beating rapidly as she locked the cage door, sealing me away towards my faith.

"It was excellent seeing you...Aidan," she gave a small wave as I was taken towards the hallway to hell.

**Manny**

I watched Prim sit in my bed with lifeless eyes. Having the people you care whipped in front of the world, can tear you apart on the inside. Lacey nuzzled and tried to grab her partner's attention non stop, no matter how futile it was to try to bring her up again. Crissy was on my lap, watching Prim as well, unable to do anything to help.

"Prim?" I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Prim..."

"They're innocent," she said softly and slowly looked into my eyes, "there's no way they would betray anyone like that."

"I know, but what can we do?"

"Maybe if we have proof and explain it to Serenity, she'll let them go."

"Are you sure about that?" I questioned her.

"I'm sure. She's very understanding," Prim assured me.

"Alright, I guess it doesn't hurt to try."

"Good, there's a place that I would like to check first."

I held my flashlight close we wandered down the dark, empty filing room. I could feel the adrenaline mixed fear crawling all over my body, making me feel all jittery and focusing on getting out of there.

"Are you sure we won't get caught being down here?" I asked Prim, trying to hide my fear.

"Positive, the guard is on break for another twenty minutes," she responded as she scoured in the cabinets. "And besides, there is no other way to find out what happened in the mission."

I glanced over at a cabinet with a card "Subjects".

"Shall I dare check in there?" I asked myself in uncertainty.

Knowing that this isn't really the time to be picky, I decided to check them passively. I touched the handle and as if it was an electric current, a word hatched in my mind.

_Aidan._

I quickly opened the dark forest green drawer and rummaged through the the row of vanilla folders. My heart accelerated to my fingertips brushing on stacks and stacks of information. My fingers suddenly stopped and grasped on what felt like weighed a ton. My eyes slowly met with a folder labeled, _Aidan ..._

I trembled at the sight of what fate my brother faced when he was taken away from me. All the answers were hidden in that small folder, I was waiting for this moment for a long time but I wasn't so sure now that I have it.

"I found something," I heard Prim announce with a relief.

I slowly gazed my eyes at her and a forest green folder in her hand.

"What is it?" I asked curiously as I approached her, still holding Aidan's folder in my hand.

"A report about the mission Eli and Lazardus were in," she responded, eyes glancing down to the source of the answer. "We'll finally figure out what happened over there."


	13. Episode 13

_Run..._

_Run..._

_Run..._

_Escape..._

**Episode 13: Dark Clouds**

**Manny**

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. Prim couldn't believe it either. They were developing what would led to another holocaust. Many of the development plans were providing camps; the kind of ones that would make anyone inside. In the other half of the paperwork were information regarding of the horrible things they have tested on to their captors; they were using regular civilians as their science projects. There were photos of the failed ones, a lot of them were children. Each gruesome and gut wrenching photo got me closer and closer towards vomiting. Finally, I couldn't handle it anymore. I slammed the folder on the desk and backed away with my palms shaking and sweating like crazy.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself.

"All these years...I contributed to this," Prim softly spoke, ashamed of herself.

"You didn't know," I tried to comfort her, "it's not your fault."

"Yes it is! And now my friends are going to end up dead for what we've been doing all these years!"

"Prim, listen to me. Don't blame yourself for what they did. Sitting around hurting yourself won't help...Trust me, I know."

Suddenly, the door burst open and two figures stormed in. I shielded my eyes from the bright light.

"Looks like we have two little snoops rummaging through old records," a figure announced darkly.

It was Kaba and Belle.

"What are you two doing here?" Belle snapped.

I backed away and banged my tight against the table. My heart was close to leaping out of my chest.

"What is all this?!" Prim questioned in fear. "All these files and…..these photos. Is this what we have been doing all these years?"

"This is why Eli and Lazarus were punished right?" I swallowed hard. "They figured all this out wanted out."

"Tsk, tsk, you two should know breaking into records is a big offense," Belle spoke, "and that's not including what you two were hiding in her room."

"There's nothing in my room," I responded quietly.

"What is that?!" Kaba barked as he grabbed me by the collar and dragged me close to his coarse face.

"We're n-not h-hiding anything in my room," I tried to speak while looking at him in the eye.

"Then what do you call this?"

My eyes grew wide as I watched two Talem members dump a badly beaten Christi on the cold floor.

"Oh god Christi!"

"I-I-I'm so-sorry," she whimpered.

Kaba then threw me to the floor with great force, any harder and my bones would've shattered into dust. His eyes stared at me coughing hard from the blow and then at Prim.

"Lock them up with the others," he announced to the rest. "Take the fleabags with the other mutts as well."

I watched Kaba's dark grin as he drew out his rod, stating three words in an ice cold voice before knocking me unconscious.

"Welcome to hell."

**Aidan**

All these dark images of my fate clouded my brain as I was taken to some double sided doors. What were they going to do to me? Mind wipe me? Dissect me? Whip me? I began to hyperventilate as I felt my wetting and sleep-terror disorders caving in on me.

"Keep it together Aidan," I tried to calm myself, "Don't lose yourself, not now."

The deep breaths helped but not much. I soon found myself brought back to the room where the transformation took place. It was still icy cold from the last time I was in here. I stared at the rusted cage that laid in front of me, it was the same cage where I lost my humanity. I began to feel sick to my stomach, Crist, I can even sense Death hidden in the shadows.

Inside the cage contained two animals sitting in the cage, one of them I knew for sure.

"Lacey? Is that you?"

"Crest!" the figure responded. "Where's Lazarus?"

"We got separated from each other," I explained. "What happened to you? Where's Prim?"

"They caught them trying to break into some important information," she began to explain, sighing in the process. "They found me and a friend of ours in Manny's room. Turns out they were looking for her."

I glanced at the Espeon who watched me silently with a guilt-stricken look.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Christi," she slowly responded.

"Christi?"

My eyes grew wide as mind began to wrap around her name. Christi, where did I heard that name before? Soon, it all came clear to me. She was the girl that I helped with the groceries the day when my life was turned upside down. I can remember her lovely red hair and her bright eyes and smile. I would never expect her to here with me, trapped in a body that we're not.

"Do you remember a boy that used to live near you?" I began to speak softly. "A boy who helped you carry your groceries on a snowy day and talked with you."

"Aidan?" she gasped.

"Hi Christi," I gave a small smile.

"So this is what became of you?"

"This or death," I softly spoke.

"Crest? You're human as well?" Lacey's eyes widen.

"I was…."

"I-I….I can't believe it. I just can't!"

"Whether you do or not, there are other problems we have to deal with."

Christy glanced at the both of us before announcing, "We need to get out of here."

"How can we?" Lacey asked with all hope drained from her soul. "We're trapped in here, there is no way we can leave."

"We have to try or else….."

"Or else what?" I frowned at the cold utter silence that surrounded Chrsti.

"Or else….we die."

"D-die?" Lacey became pale. "They wouldn't do that….wo-would they?"

"You saw what they did to us," Christi softly spoke, "they are willing to go far if they have to."

With one gulp, I looked around the room and at the door as I began to figure out quickly ways to escape. Then, it all fell into place in my mind, our escape route. I glanced back at Christi and Lacey and began to speak.

"I may have a plan to get out and save Lazarus and the others, but you have to follow my every move okay?"

**Manny**

I woke up to a voice screaming and cussing at the world. I saw a familiar face in my view, but my vision blurred from the blow Kaba gave me.

"Manny you okay?"

"Eli?"

I slowly got up, rubbing my head with a soft moan. I managed to figure where we were, we were in a cell. On the side I can see Prim watching me with worry and at the nearest corner, I saw Lazarus in the corner; he was trembling as he held…..something in his arms. I couldn't really make out what it was.

"What's wrong with Lazarus?" I asked.

"It's best that you stay back," Eli warned softly as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I want to know what's going on," I told him, shoving his hand away from me.

"Manny please…"

I pushed him to the side and walked briskly toward Lazarus before Eli could grab me again. When I approached him, my skin began to crawl and my stomach began to churn. My fingers began to shrivel up and curl into my palm meanwhile my eyes were locked onto a small, blood-stained fur body. The creature's dull, lifeless eyes stared at me while it was in Lazarus's embrace; its head was tilted back and revealed a slice at the throat.

"I-i-is th-that…?"

"Stride…." Lazarus's voice was a soft, broken whisper. "Those….dolts killed him."

I gulped heavily as I watched him stand up and glared at me with his red teary eyes. He clenched his teeth and dug his fingernails into his deceased partner's fur. He stepped towards me full of anger and grievance.

"You and Prim were watching, weren't you?" he growled, getting dangerously close to me. "Weren't you?!"

"Y-yes but on…"

"Then why the hell would you stand there when you two could've saved Stride from them?! Why did you let him die?! You stupid b-"

"Lazarus stop it!" Eli yelled. "It's not their fault that this happened! If they tried to intervene they would've gotten whipped with us!"

Lazarus then turned away from me and stomped his way to Eli. He was getting pissed by the second.

"And you! If you didn't disobeyed orders, we wouldn't be in this stupid cell and Stride would still be alive! Maybe your stupid mutt has been made into a rug!"

"You want us to kill those kids?!" Eli shouted in defense as he grabbed him by the collar and slammed his back at the wall. "What have they done to have their heads blown off Lazarus? Is that you want to end up to be? A child killer?"

Lazarus then grew silent, as if the will to fight was ripped from him. After letting Lazarus go, Eli gave a soft sigh before looking back at Prim and myself.

"In a way, it's a good thing all of us are down here," he spoke.

"What do you mean Eli?" Prim asked.

"Before we were unconscious by Kaba's team, I found ground plans of the base," he began to explain. "It contained entrances, exits, everything you can think of with instructions on how to infiltrate here. On the corner it contained the date….Friday the thirteenth."

"Isn't that today's date?" I asked.

"They're going to try to destroy the base," Prim gasped.

"Who knows how much time we have left," Eli sighed. "However, if we all help each other out, we can figure out a way to get out of here."

"And since all the Talems will be trying fight off the rebels," I pointed out.

"We can get out of here Scott free," Prim finished.

"Let's start thinking on how to get out of here, so we'll be ready once they attack."

Suddenly, the walls began to shake and crack as if there was an earthquake and parts shattered when an immense explosion boomed the entire cell, nearly leaving us deaf.

We quickly got up as soon as it was over and glanced at the remains of the cell door and bars.

As we watched in awe, Lazarus approached towards us with his hands coated in blood and his robe now off of him and wrapped around Stride's body which was now next to rubble. He looked at us one by one in a way that looked like he had fallen out of a trance. After a brief second of silence, Lazarus began to speak, "Are you guys ready now?"


End file.
